1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a testing card for peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
After a PCI device such as a video card, a sound card, or a network card is installed on a motherboard of a computer via a PCI interface, a test for verifying signal integrity of the PCI interface is needed. In a conventional test, a PCI expansion card is attached to the motherboard. Connecting wires are soldered to pins of the PCI expansion card. Test probes are connected to the connecting wires. However, soldering the connecting wires is time consuming, cumbersome, and poses risks of damage to circuitry on the motherboard.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a testing card for PCI interface which can accurately and reliably measure signal performance of a PCI interface.